disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pongo/Gallery
Images of Pongo from the One Hundred and One Dalmatians franchise. Promotional Images Pongodisney2.jpeg 101dgmp.jpg Perdy_and_Pongo_by_Deathscent.jpg|Pongo and Perdita 1011.jpg|Pongo and Perdita's marriage C017.jpg 101 dalmatians blu-ray.png Stock Art august234.gif clippon.gif clippon2.gif clippongo.gif clippapadalm.gif cliploved.gif clip101love.gif Y36.gif clipdalmlove2.gif august238.gif dalmatianfamily.gif clipdfam.gif Clipnannyb.gif Concept Art Dalmatian concept5.png Dalmatian concept4.png Dalmatian concept2.png Dalmatian concept.png Pongo -modelsheet.jpg Pongo Animation.png Films One Hundred and One Dalmatians Tumblr n0aiu7DIJB1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Rogerplayspiano.JPG Roger-anita-and-nanny-tea 4a6d715853e2f-p.jpg gasp.jpg|Pongo and Roger Pongo bites jasper.jpg|Pongo biting Jasper 101dalmatians 926.jpg|Pongo with his family 101dalmatians 370.jpg|Pongo with Perdita, Roger and Anita 101dalmatians 273.jpg|Roger, Anita, Nanny, and Pongo are startled at the sudden appearance of Cruella de Vil 101dalmatians 117.jpg 101dalmatians2lg.jpg Per17.jpg Per15.jpg Per6.jpg Per5.jpg Pon19.jpg DAS0NNW1-800.jpg Pon18.jpg Pon17.jpg|Pongo sad Pon16.jpg Pon15.jpg Pon13.jpg Pon11.jpg Pon10.jpg|Pongo smiling Pon9.jpg Pon8.jpg Pon7.jpg Pon6.jpg Pon5.jpg Pon4.jpg Pon3.jpg Pon2.jpg Pon1.jpg Tumblr myusshKQXJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzb90vdSUv1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqfm2b6521r3jmn6o2 500.png Tumblr n03ddfk1Uf1r3jmn6o3 r1 1280.png Tumblr n03dkoo4OS1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0aireJD711r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14hiw0y6B1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n14jxq6Vj91r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14jsqrufC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1e25xt9gZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1j97dY2gq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1j9kqK4h21r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1xar2vboh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg tumblr_n21azblATP1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n23efqUjeC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n23h99veXT1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7c6ilNxxC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pongo and perdy kiss.jpg Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405336-496-372.jpg 23100 101-dalmatians-8.jpg 101Dalmatians 051Pyxurz.jpg 101-dalmations-1961-.jpg 101dalmatians-14.jpg 101-Dalmatians-101-dalmatians-4750622-784-588.jpg 101-Dalmatians-101-dalmatians-4750391-784-588.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6414.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6407.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6390.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8456.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8452.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpg 101-Dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8346.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8372.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8491.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg Tumblr nbfttyRD9e1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr neybxaHRgV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 23100_101-dalmatians-9.jpg|link=Pongo/Gallery 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-830.jpg|Pongo nervous|link=Pongo/Gallery 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-834.jpg|Pongo being scared of Roger's anger. 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6560.jpg Tumblr n57q3jruwS1rxt9glo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3u8kjFASp1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg 101 Dalmatians Image98.3.jpg|Pongo in the live-action remake Pongo-and-Perdita-1996-1.png 101 dalmatians 1996 production 5.jpg 101 dalmatians 1996 production 4.jpg 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure screenshot1xv8.png|Pongo in 101 Dalmtians II: Patch's London Adventures Vlcsnap-179595-1.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1047.jpg|"Maybe you and I can chase some chickens." Oliver and Company PongoinOliverandCompany.jpg|Pongo's cameo in Oliver and Company PongoinOliverandCompany2.jpg Tumblr n6m8f6rLtL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Television 101 Dalmatians: TV Series Sd2wzk.png Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 1.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 2.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 5.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 6.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 7.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 8.jpg Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 9.jpg SplishingAndSplashing11.jpg Pongo &Perdita-SplishingAndSplashing01.jpg Pongo &Perdita-SplishingAndSplashing02.jpg Pongo &Perdita-SplishingAndSplashing03.jpg Pongo - FoodForThought.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought.jpg groupshot-FoodForThought.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought02.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought03.jpg groupshot-SnowBounders.jpg Pongo-SnowBounders.jpg groupshot-SnowBounders02.jpg Pongo&Pups-FilmFatale.jpg Pongo-SnowBounders02.jpg SnowBounders12.jpg SnowBounders07.jpg SnowBounders03.jpg House of Mouse Pongo Perdita HOM2.png|Pongo with Perdita in House of Mouse Know-It-All Penny.jpg SpotlessDalmatians.png|Spotless Dalmatian dogs Pongo HOM.jpg Once Upon a Time PongoOUaT.jpg|Pongo in Once Upon a Time 101Pongo1.PNG 105Bark.jpg 105MustBe.jpg 105NotAnsweringDoor.jpg 105Sniffing.jpg 105Whine.jpg Video games Gsdx 20110412044524 538x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502025150 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502025207 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110612141916 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024083931 550x413.jpg Pongo - Escape from De Vil Manor.png|Pongo in Escape From De Vil Manor Merchandise and Miscellaneous Pongo Button.jpg pongoperditamarriagewdcc.png|Pongo & Perdita wedding pongowdcc.png pongonperdyWDCC.png P8230192.jpg Mouseworksbook.jpg October1st.png|Pongo's page in Disneystrology 101-dalmatians-pongo-dog-2.jpg|Pongo statue in Disney's All-Star Resort PongoinPongoandPerdita.jpg|Pongo in the Disney's Sing-Along Songs film: "Pongo and Perdita" le journal de mickey 495.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries